Forbidden Love
by BloodyFang92
Summary: He was the devil and she was an angel, their love forbidden but for some reason they just didn’t care. They only needed one thing and that was each other. SasuSak
1. Back Together

_**Summary: **_He was the devil and she was an angel, their love forbidden but for some reason they just didn't care. They only needed one thing and that was each other. Sasu/Sak

_**Chapter 1: Back Together **_

He stood there in silence, watching her intently. She was there sitting with her best friends he remembered her calling her. What was her name? Angel? Yeah that was it, Angel. He had been watching them for a little over an hour now, waiting for his chance. It was dark out, around ten o'clock; the wind was whipping at his red cheeks as he stood there.

He was in a large oak tree outside of her house, watching her and her best friend threw the open window. The trees branched lightly swayed back and forth, making leaves fall in every direction. It was the middle of Fall, winter was approaching fast. Soon he would have to return to where he had escaped from. The place that he thought he would dearly miss if he was ever to leave it but he was wrong.

The moment his eyes laid upon her, he knew he wouldn't want to go back anymore but now he had to. He was gone to her, she said it herself, breaking the one thing he had never thought he had. He never thought her kind could be so cruel, so heartless but he was wrong. If they wanted they could, they usually weren't though, that was where his kind came in.

She was suppose to be the exact opposite of him and she had been up until that point in time. The worst day in his entire life. He had yet to forget it and he probably never would until the day he…well never. His life was now as dark as it had been before he came here, maybe even worst. But that mattered not to him, he didn't care, he had to watch her to make sure she was safe.

He cared not if she wanted him there, for he would always be there to watch over her and protect her. Even if he returned to his home, he would not let that stop him from seeing her at least once in a while. It had to be below forty degrees out side right now, his breath was clearly visible as he breathed. He had never seen his own breath where he came from, for it was always hot there, never once had the temperature gone down below ninety.

He wasn't used to the coldness that enveloped him but he could take it, if it meant watching her longer. He was pathetic in his both his opinion and his father's. He was willing to do anything for a woman that alone shamed him. But to make thing worst he was willing to do anything for a woman that had left him without a reason to do so, leaving him by himself.

Not to mention she was his opposite, it was forbidden for their kinds to mingle with each other but he couldn't help it. She intrigued him to no end like a puzzle and he enjoyed figuring out puzzles. His father had been ready to well do some not so pleasurable things to him when he found out, if it had not been for his brother he would not be standing here today. He chuckled at the memory. He had angered his father to no end when he said that, not to mention he dishonored him by it. But what could you do?

You don't know when things like this are going to happen they just come unexpectedly. He had been here over a year now; it had been too long since he had last been home. He dreaded what awaited him the moment he came back, knowing his father was more than angry with him. The punishment would be a heavy and painful one but he should be used to it, he always got punished for things but never had he got a punishment for something like this.

Anyway he watched her and her best friend threw the opened window yearning to enter and be with her once again but he could not, if he did he would never be able to leave again. Not that he wanted to in the first place but if he did go and see her again it would be ten times more difficult for him

He sighed in frustration at the predicament he had gotten himself into. He was a traitor in everyone's eyes even his own. He had been with the opposite of his own kind. It was unacceptable. The moment he got back he had no doubt he would be either punished or banished from his homeland. But as people say everything has its price.

"Still watching her?" A deep male voice said from behind the man.

"Of course, Itachi." The man replied not bothering to turn to face the man. Itachi smirked and walked next to the man on the wide branch of the oak tree.

"You must stop this before you anger father more. He was not too pleased when you last visited to tell him. And I will not help you out this time Sasuke." Itachi told him.

"I know brother, I know." Sasuke said and sighed once again.

Sasuke was about six foot six; he had onyx colored eyes with dark blood red tints and black raven hair. He had dark black dungarees on that rode low on his hips having to be supported by a black leather belt. He wore a black silk tank top and a sword hung loosely on his left hip held by his belt. He looked about the age of eighteen in human years.

Itachi was six foot five; he had blood red eyes and onyx tints, the opposite of what his brother had, and he had the same hair, only a little longer. He had on black dungarees and a black t-shirt. His dungarees hugged tightly to his body. A sword hung on his left hip supported a clasp. He looked about the age of twenty in human years.

"I know how you feel about her brother but you can not let her get in the way of what you are to do." Itachi told him.

"Why should I care? I may be the future King but I still have my own happiness to attend to you know. I can't do everything for our world. I can't just stop feeling what I feel for her. It's hard to get over especially when you don't want to." Sasuke replied, his voice showing both anger and sadness.

Angered for always being the one to take care of his world even though he is only a Prince and saddened because she let him go. He was always the one to get blamed when something was to go wrong and he was always the one everyone looked up to, to solve all the problems.

What ever happened to his father? Wasn't he the King? Why should he get punished if it is his father's job? Why should he be looked to solve all the problems? He hated all the responsibility he received from his people, all the expectations from his father and the council.

He wanted it to all go away. Like it had when he was with her. When they talked or walked together or basically do anything with her he would immediately forget all his problems, all his worries, all his fears. She was the only one other than his mother who could do that to him.

He glanced at her not caring that his brother was watching. She was smiling and he could only guess that she was saying goodnight to Angel. She got up quickly but soon sat right back down gripping her stomach as if it were in some kind of pain. Angel was at her side in an instant. His eyes narrowed at the sudden movement and they soon after filled with worry and concern.

He closed his hands, digging his clawed hands into his palm, creating tiny slits in his flesh where blood soon seeped threw.

"You're bleeding." Itachi pointed out to him.

"I know and I don't care." He snapped with a scowl on his face. Itachi looked at where his eyes were and saw how the girl seemed to be in some kind of pain. Judging by the way she was holding her stomach he could only guess that was the cause of her pain.

"Her stomach?" Itachi mumbled, in confusion

'_Why would her stomach be in…? Oh, no. Don't tell me he… Damn it. His life is so over if father finds this out.'_ Itachi thought as he glanced at his concerned and worried brother.

'_He never looked this concern and worried since mother was alive. Don't tell me he…no he can't or can he? …He must. He loves her.' _Itachi thought, shaking his head.

Never had he thought that his brother would actually love someone. His cold, heartless brother whom had never taken interested in anything but killing and torturing people. He should be mad at him for loving someone of her kind but he just couldn't. He was too proud of him at the moment. He knew that Sasuke would never admit it but he did love this girl, this angel of his.

"Brother do you know why she's holding her stomach of all places?" Itachi asked his worried brother with a small smirk upon his face.

Sasuke glanced at his brother for no more than a second before turning his attention back to the woman. She had stopped clutching her stomach and seemed to be reassuring her friend that she was okay.

"No, why?" Sasuke asked him, he had no time to talk about why she way she was clutching that place of all spots he just wanted to know the cause of pain. That way he could fix it.

"Brother can you be that blind and stupid?" Itachi asked him, sounding as if he were disappointed.

"If you have something to say, say it and don't insult me." Sasuke snapped, he did not dare turn around just incase the woman's stomach bothered her again.

"Well I'm just going to say that father won't be pleased to know that his first grandson will come from her." Itachi said, innocently to him and before he knew it he was against the tree, held by his neck by his younger brother, about three feet in the air. This sudden motion startled him.

"What the hell do you mean?" Sasuke growled, his eyes had turned to be fully blood red and they were narrowed, sending him many dangerous and threatening glares.

He had no idea what made him react like this but as soon as he heard his brother say something about her having a child he snapped.

"I- I can-can't te-tell you I-if I can-can't br-breath." Itachi chocked out, he had no more oxygen filling his lungs nor was carbon dioxide leaving his lungs, his esophagus was being blocked by his brother's tightening hand. Sasuke growled before loosening his grip on his elder brother's neck allowing him to breath.

Itachi took many deep breaths to make up for his lost oxygen and a after a moment he was okay even thought he was still being held three feet in the air by his neck.

"She's having father's grandchild. Father is not going to be pleased since he does not like her and is mad at the father of the child." Itachi told him, hoping he got what he was saying.

"Whose the father?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed even more than he thought was possible. He had a feeling he knew who it was but before he got his hopes up, he just wanted to make sure he was correct and if he was than damn did that woman have some explaining to do.

Itachi slapped himself on his forehead and ran his hand down his face. Can his brother be this dense? Apparently he could considering his answer… well question to what he had just said. Itachi sighed and calmed himself.

"Ok, let me say something simpler. Father is not going to be pleased that the heir to the throne has a son. Do you catch my drift?" Itachi asked, hoping he did. He apparently didn't because Sasuke tightened his hand around his neck once again.

"If you did anything to her I'm going to…"

"It's your child stupid." Itachi shouted angrily at his brother.

Did he think that he would ever betray him by taking his woman? No he would never take something that brought so much joy to his brother's life. Did he think that low of him? Did he not trust him? Why would he dare accuse him of that? Sasuke immediately let go of his brother's neck, his red eyes disappeared and he backed up so he was near the edge of the tree branch.

So he was right, the child was his own. And he had hurt his own brother; the one who had did nothing but stood up for him and cared for him thinking that he had done something to her at first.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled to him, quickly but slow enough so he could understand it. Itachi just smirked and shook his head.

"No need. I guess I would have come to the same assumption as you."

'_I just wouldn't have used the same method.'_ He thought, rubbing his sore and aching neck.

"Still I'm sorry. I should have known that you'd never do that." Sasuke said to him.

"Don't worry. Just take care of her. I'll cover for you." Itachi said to his brother.

"Thanks. I don't know how to ever repay you brother."

"No need to. Just take care of her. I'll be coming back to check on you soon so you better have things straight." Itachi said and pulled his brother into a one handed bear hug.

"Cut it out. You're crushing me." Sasuke protested. Itachi let go of him.

"See you later bro." He said before disappearing in a spark of smoke.

"Thanks again bro." Sasuke whispered into the air before turning his attention back to the woman and her friend. He turned around and looked thought the window to see… nothing. They were gone.

"Where'd they go now?" He mumbled. He could sense that they were somewhere near but he did not know where.

"It's not nice to spy on people." A feminine voice said from behind him and he whirled around, only to come face to face with angry silver eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her and his eyes once again turned to a blood red but this time they were not as dark.

"It's not nice to disrespect a Prince either, Angel." He retorted angrily and she stepped back a bit upon seeing his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked him, not liking the way his eyes were narrowed or the fact that they were red.

"My own child was kept from me should I be ok?" He growled. Angel's eyes widened.

'_He knows.'_ She thought.

"Indeed I do. Why did she not tell me? It is mine after all if I am correct?"

"She didn't want to ruin your life anymore." Angel answered and Sasuke growled at her.

"Ruin my life more? My life is not ruined. It is perfectly fine." Sasuke snarled.

"Perfectly fine? So you don't miss her? Do you not care for her like you said you did? Did you forget about her so easily?" Angel exclaimed.

Sasuke was more than angered at the questions she was asking. Did he miss her? Of course he did why else would he come here just to watch her? Did he care for her like he said? Once again he was here for a reason.

Yes he cared for her, yes he missed her. Hell he missed her more than he missed his mother and she was the only person ever to get close to him. She was everything to him and this girl dared to ask him these ridiculous questions? Did he forget about her? What kind of damn question was that? She was all he ever thought about, morning, noon and night. She never left his mind, not once. What right did this woman have to ask him such questions?

"Woman cease these question if you wish to still have your damn tongue." He snapped when he saw her open her mouth to speak.

Her mouth instantly shut again. Her eyes narrowed as her anger towards him grew. Woman he dare call her? She was already pissed that he had forgotten about her best friend but now he couldn't even call her by her name? This was not going to last long.

"Woman you dare to call me?" She asked him with a threatening tone.

Sasuke looked her straight in the eye, gaining a gasp from the woman as she saw what filled them. Loneliness? Anger? Sadness? Longing? Dare she say it… Love? No he couldn't possibly love their kind, or could he? He did not seem like the type who showed his emotions much; he seemed like a cold-hearted demon who cared for nobody but himself.

Apparently looks can be deceiving in this case.

"What?" Sasuke snapped once he saw that she had been looking at him for the last two minutes. She quickly looked away. He preferred only to be seen by his family and those he actually cared for. Everyone else could just go and be tortured in his Realm for all he cared.

He was only seen in public when absolutely necessary or when he was on earth with her. She was the only one who actually got him to get out.

"You really love her don't you?" Angel asked him, and waited for an answer. When none came she looked up at him.

"Are you not going to answer?" She asked staring at him once again.

"I need not tell you, woman." was his reply.

"Yes you do need to tell me. I am her best friend. I will not have a cold-hearted demon like you hurt her so if she was just a toy to you, leave and never come back because by you not answering that is what you are telling me." Angel told him, her anger was rising as each second he said nothing passed by.

While Sasuke's anger had reached its limits. Before she knew what was happening she was frozen in place with a rough, clawed hand digging into her neck slicing her flesh. He held her by the neck, but he did not lift her off the ground.

His face was no more than an inch away from hers. "You will shut up. And you will not say anything more about the relationship between her and I. It is for us only to know so leave it alone. Got it?" Sasuke asked her, smirking a bit when he felt fear radiating off her.

Sharp fangs were now visible to see. Once Angel saw them, she became even more frightened. She knew he wouldn't harm her in any way because her best friends would never forgive him if he did. He was only warning her right now.

Angel nodded stiffly and felt him release her neck as he stepped back.

"Good now leave. I wish to talk with her." Sasuke ordered.

"What? And leave her alone with you? No way in Hell am I going to do that." Angel protested and Sasuke once again narrowed his eyes at her. They darkened lightly.

"You will do what I say. I am a Prince, show me respect woman." Sasuke snarled. He had already warned her, the next step was to well rid the world of her but if he did that, she would surely never speak or go near him again so only for her did he not kill Angel.

"Show me respect, devil boy." Angel replied quickly.

After a moment she realized what she had said and covered her mouth with both of her hands. She had made a mistake by calling him a devil out in the open. She knew he didn't like it even if it was true. He hated to be called what his father was. His father was the devil. He may be the Prince but he refused to be called a devil, not until he was King and until than he wanted everyone to call him a demon.

Whoever dared to call him devil in any way at any time would… well let's say they were tortured for all eternity.

"Devil Boy?" He asked calmly but you could clearly hear the threat behind it. Angel gulped loudly before backing up until she was against the tree.

"Never mind." She said quickly to him.

"Hn." was the only thing he said before jumping down to the ground.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked him, as she neared the end of the tree branch he had just been on.

"Going to see her." He mumbled before walking towards the house.

"No, you can't." Angel shouted and was about to go after him when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Leave them be." A male voice said from behind her. She turned around in his arms to come face to face with Itachi.

"Why should I devil?" Angel spat at him.

"Because I said so Angel." Itachi replied.

"How'd you know my name?" Itachi raise an eyebrow at the statement.

"I'm not stupid you are an Angel and so is the woman my brother loves." Itachi told her. Angel laughed at him for a moment.

"What is so funny, Angel?"

"You thought I was talking about my species when I was indeed talking about my name." Angel said to him and he nodded understanding what she was saying.

"So your name is Angel? Weird." Itachi muttered but she heard it anyway.

"How is it weird?" Angel demanded.

"An angel with the name Angel. It's just weird. I'm a devil and I'm not named devil." Itachi retorted.

"Whatever. Now if you remove your clawed hands from my waist I can leave to go stop your damn brother." Angel said and tried to remove his hands form her waist but was unsuccessful.

"Now, now, my dear why would I allow you to sabotage my brother's life? Especially when that is my job as an older brother?" Itachi asked tightening the hold he had on her.

"They can not be together it is forbidden. Now let me go, you damn devil." Angel said and struggling to get out of his grip.

"Since when do the sons of the Devil himself listen to the rules?" Itachi asked her, with a smirk upon his face.

"I do not care if you listen to the rules. I just make sure Sakura does."

"Why would she need to be looked after? She is far wiser than most." Itachi asked her, and Angel just glared at him.

She stomped on his foot really, really hard but it did nothing. He didn't even seem to notice it.

"Cease you're struggling, woman. You are annoying me." Itachi demanded, his grip tightening even more.

"Damn you to Hell devil spawn." Angel spat at him before sending her fist flying into his gut, which ended up in her getting hurt for his stomach was rock hard.

Her fist was bruised and he didn't seem to be fazed at all.

"Damn you and your metal body." Angel screamed at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Metal body? I assure you my dear there is nothing but muscle in my body." Itachi told her, a smirk on his face. Angel ignored him as she tried to break free of his hold.

"You'll never get loosed my dear Angel." Itachi told her but she wasn't listening. She was thinking of a way to get free. An idea came to her and she soon put it into action.

She kneed him right in between his legs receiving a groan of pain from the Devil as he released his hold on her.

"Haha. I told you I'd get free." Angel said before jumping off the tree branch and running towards the house.

"Damn…..that…..woman." Itachi muttered, leaning against the tree for support.

* * *

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke had ran to the house and opened the door, which had been left unlocked. He quickly made his way up the wooden stairs to her bedroom. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He looked in it to see that she was lying on her bed with her eyes shut as if she were sleeping. As soon as she heard the door open her eyes snapped open and widened as they landed on his stilled figure.

"Sakura." Sasuke murmured, taking a step towards the woman.

She was about five foot eight; she had jade green eyes and long pink hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had it tied up, loosely. She had a huge white t-shirt and white short shorts on. She looked about eighteen in human years.

She quickly moved off the bed and stood. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, shocked by his presence.

"Why?" He asked her, and she looked at him in confusion.

"Why was it kept a secret from me? My own child, why?" Sasuke asked her calmly, not wanting to upset her in her condition even though he was extremely pissed off.

"I-I did-didn't…" She trailed off, tears were making there way down her cheeks now.

'_Damn. I tried not to upset her and I did it anyway.'_ Sasuke thought as he walked over to Sakura.

"Don't cry, ok?" He told her and she nodded stiffly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I thought your life would be ruined if I were to tell you that I was pregnant. Especially since you and your father have been fighting." Sakura told him.

"That doesn't matter to me. The only ones that matter are you, our child and my brother. I don't care if I am disinherited from my family over this. I really don't." He told her softly, standing no more than an inch from her.

"Bu-but.."

"Shhh…no buts." He said to her, placing a finger on her lips. She nodded, a small smile on her face.

"How far along are you?" Sasuke asked her, removing his finger from her mouth and placing his hand on her stomach which, for now, was still somewhat flat. He could see, however, that it had gotten bigger than the last time he felt it.

"Two months." Sakura replied.

"So seven months to go," he paused and thought for a moment, "We have to keep this a secret though. You know that right? If my father were to find out he would target you."

"I know. That's why I broke up with you." Sakura said to him, placing her hand on his over her belly.

"I figured that." He replied with a grin as he took her other hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"Get your filthy devil hands off her." An angry voice said from the bedroom doorway. The two turned to see Angel, her eyes narrowed and glaring at Sasuke. Sakura took a step forward, towards her, only to have Sasuke pull her back behind him.

"Get off her and let her go." Angel snapped at him and his eyes narrowed as they turned blood red once more.

"You have no business here, Angel. This is between me and Sakura."

"Like hell is doesn't concern me. I'm her best friend. I will not have her heart ripped out by a devil like yourself." She snarled, her hand gripping tightly on something in her hand. It was concealed though, for her hand was behind her back. Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more and he began to growl.

"Leave now, Angel. I have no more patience nor tolerance for you."

"Make me, devil boy." Angel taunted.

Sasuke's eyes flashed and he took a step forward, only to be held back by two soft hands that were placed on his chest. He turned his head slightly towards their owner, to see Sakura shaking her head, her eyes filled with unshed tears. His red eyes instantly disappeared and his features soften.

"Please, don't hurt her." She whimpered and he sighed, but nodded. He flung herself into his arms and he almost fell back in surprise. He smiled once he regained his balance and stared at the angel in his arms.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper against his chest and he smirked.

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Angel yelled at her and Sakura let go of Sasuke, turning towards Angel.

"Angel, you know I love him. I need him here, with me. I don't want to be separated anymore. I can't take it." Sakura said to her, tears silently making their way down her cheeks. Sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, holding her to him.

Angel looked between the two, back and forth, for a minute before sighing.

"Alright, Sakura, you win but if he hurts you once, even if it's not intended, he's gone, ok?" Angel told her and Sakura nodded, happily.

"Gone?" Sasuke asked, his eyes tinted red. He would never leave her. She was his and he was hers. He would be there to provide and protect her and their child. Leaving was out of the question.

"Don't worry Sasuke, your not going anywhere." Sakura murmured to him as she twisted around in his arms to rest her head on his chest. Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and placing his head on top of hers, lightly stroking her scalp.

"Awwww…..how sweet. My little brother is going soft." Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he looked to the left, next to the bedroom doorway to see his brother.

"Hn."

"Haha…it's nice to see you happy bro," Itachi said before turning towards Angel who looked at him with a nervous smile, " You, Ms. Angel, however, are in some trouble."

"Hehe, well, what can I say? I'm a little overprotective of Sakura."

"You call kicking me in the…well you kno, being a little overprotective? Do you have any idea how much that hurts, woman?" Itachi growled at her and she shook her head.

"No and I don't plan on finding out."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, turning around in Sasuke's arms to look at Itachi, who looked right back at her.

Both their eyes widened as they saw each other.

"YOU!!!" They both screamed at each other.

_**(A/N: End of the first chapter. I know this chapter might be a bit confusing but don't worry everything will be explained in due time. Also I think I'm gonna make most of the story like a flashback, kinda like my other fic Love Equals Deception. I begin at the end and than go back to the beginning. Well anyway tell me if you like it or not. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.) **_


	2. Debts

_**Summary: **_He was the devil and she was an angel, their love forbidden but for some reason they just didn't care. They only needed one thing and that was each other. Sasu/Sak

_Thoughts _

_**Chapter 2: Debts **_

Sasuke looked at his brother than down at Sakura in confusion.

"You two know each other?" He asked, his eyes narrowed and tinted to red once more.

"Well….we've…..meet." Itachi said slowly, not wishing to upset his brother.

"Met? When? How?"

"Well, your brother, kind of got into some trouble." Sakura told him and he looked down at her, his eye brows knitted together in confusion.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Demon trouble, brother. I was killing off some demons that had escaped hell and I was injured, I…."

"Injured? He was _dieing_! He had taken a direct blow to the heart and his skull had been cracked open. You call that injured?" Sakura asked him while shaking her head.

"I'm a demon, I can take it."

"I'm an angel and even _I_ can't take a direct hit to the heart without at least having a fatal injury. Besides you didn't seem like you could take it at the time, you were on floor, groaning in pain. If I hadn't arrived when I did, you would have been dead." Sakura told him and he looked to the ground, his cheeks red.

Weather in embarrassment or anger, no one knew.

"And what happened? Where do you come into this?" Sasuke asked with interest, his eyes on his Sakura still.

"Well, I had been passing and saw the whole thing, so I healed him."

"Healed him? I thought Angels couldn't heal demons." Sasuke said to her and she turned away from him.

"They can't. Sakura, don't tell me you….," Angel said and when Sakura wouldn't meet her eyes, she gasped, "You did, didn't you? SAKURA!!! Do you know how much trouble you can get in if anyone was to find out? You could be _killed_ for it."

"Killed? For what? What did she do?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed. Nobody was going to kill his mate, if he had a say in it. No matter what she had done.

"She gave me some of her blood." Itachi told them, his voice barley a whisper. Angel and Sasuke's eyes both widened.

Angels were never suppose to give blood, ever. It was a law, and it was a law that was strictly enforced. The penalty being death. Angel blood had special qualities to it, that if given to the wrong person, could mean the destruction of the Heavens. The blood stayed in a persons system for the rest of their lives, allowing them to live a longer life. It also allowed them to heal faster and when they did eventually die, go to heaven.

The reason that the blood was never given to demons, other than the fact that they were mortal enemies, was that with Angel blood in their system they could enter and exit Heaven as they pleased. However, there was a certain amount of time they could stay their before their bodies would begin to burn and, eventually, incinerate.

The hours depended on the amount of blood received and how old and powerful the Angel was. The next day, they would be able to return, for the same amount of hours.

This is how Heaven and Hell had survived so long without killing each other. When an angel entered Hell or a Demon entered Heaven, they would burn and turn to ashes or melt if they did not leave within an hour. An hour to attack was not enough for them to send their forces into the other realm. Especially when they would get burnt.

"You WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled as he turned her around, grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. She was startled by the action and was very tempted to back away when she saw that his eyes were a dark blood red.

"I-I h-h-had to. I-I d-don't l-like se-seeing a-anyone d-die. De-demon or no-not." Sakura stuttered out and he scowled.

"You could be killed for it!" Sasuke told her and suddenly her fear faded, replaced by anger.

"I could be killed for it. COULD. He was DIEING! DIEING! YOUR BROTHER, YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL! IF NOT FOR ME HE WOULD BE DEAD!" She yelled at him, her voice getting louder and angrier with every word she spoke.

Sasuke sighed, his eyes turning back to normal as he calmed down.

"I know, and I thank you, love, but I-I…." He grabbed her and crushed her to him, holding her in his embrace, his head on her shoulder, "I don't want to lose you."

She smiled, her anger quickly vanishing as she hugged back, "It's ok, I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." She gently ran her fingers threw his hair.

"Now that, that's over, I think we need to discuss, what I will give you in return." Itachi said to her, Sasuke pulled away from her to look at his brother, Sakura turned to look at him and Angel stared at him, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked him.

"I mean, that…in my world, when someone saves your life, you owe them, big time. I never got to discuss this with her before, because she left before I got the chance." Itachi explained to Angel and Sakura.

"And, what is, the usual…payment?" Angel asked.

The moment the words left her mouth she regretted them. Sasuke started to growl lethally and his eyes turned blood red once more. Itachi sighed, looking down at the ground while his cheeks tinted to a red.

"Err….what's the matter?" Sakura asked in confusion. What had gotten Sasuke so mad and riled up? And why was Itachi's cheeks red and why was he looking down at the ground?

"The usual payment for a female demon that rescued a male demon is well….either…getting mated or, well……sexual favors."

"S-Sexual favors? As in sex any time they want?" Sakura asked, in disbelief.

"Yes but he will get neither." Sasuke snarled.

"I don't want either of them Sasuke. I will not take your woman from you. Believe me brother. I will not take what little happiness you have." Itachi told his brother, sincerely and sternly.

Sasuke immediately calmed down, his eyes turning back to normal, again. Sasuke nodded to his brother, his arms wrapping themselves around Sakura's waist.

"So, exactly what will Sakura get as payment?" Angel asked him and Itachi sighed.

"Well, I was thinking that since she saved my life, that she could…own it, I suppose."

"Own it?"

"Yes."

"As in you're her slave for the rest of eternity?"

"I suppose."

"NO! Absolutely not." Sakura said, immediately protesting.

"I know you may not like it, love but that is the only other payment, other than the other two, which under no circumstances will happen." Sasuke told her, nuzzling her neck to calm her down.

"B-but…."

"Sakura, it is the demons way of life. You saved my life, so now you own it. If you refuse than it is taken as a sign that I am weak and unworthy, and my life would be taken me, anyway."

"W-what?"

"He will be killed if you do not accept his life as payment." Sasuke told her and she sighed, biting her lower lip.

"I-I don't want you to die. That was the whole point in me saving you. I-I guess than, I will accept." Sakura said to him and Itachi nodded to her, his face void of emotion.

He didn't like the idea of being owned by anyone but he suppose if it was his brother's chosen mate, than it was alright. Sasuke was not too thrilled with the idea of his mate, owning his brother as well. That would mean that Itachi had a connect with her for the rest of his life.

Now that he had her blood flowing threw him, he would be able to feel, what she did and locate her when he wished to. They would also be able to communicate telepathically. But first, Sakura needed to accept Itachi's payment the demon way. Than she would also be able to locate and feel what she did.

Itachi sighed as he walked over to Sakura and knelt before her, his head bowed.

"Err….what are you doing?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"In order for the deal to be complete, you need to take some of his blood and….bond." Sasuke said, his voice low as he tried to keep his anger in.

"T-take his blood?"

"Bond? What the hell do you mean she has to bond with him? It's bad enough she's with you, but now she has to bond with your brother? Are you kidding me?" Angel yelled, in anger and disbelief.

"No it has to be done. That way if she is ever in trouble, he will be able to tell and know where she is. Same with her for him."

"And your ok with that?" All eyes turned to Sasuke who averted his gaze from them.

"No, I'm not, but it must be done." Sasuke answered honestly.

"Yes, well can we continue? My knees are starting to fall asleep." Itachi said with a smirk, and the two girls giggled while Sasuke snorted.

"Ummm….what am I suppose to do?"

"Well, usual you would bend down and bite his neck, but seeing as you don't have fangs, I don't think you can do that, so….I guess he'll cut open his wrist and you can drink from there." Sasuke told her and her face showed one of pure disgust as she knelt down in front of Itachi, who looked at her.

He took a deep breath and lifted his right wrist to his hand and bite into it. He lifted towards Sakura who looked ready to puke.

"This is so nasty." Angel muttered, looking away, not being able to take it.

"Your not the one doing it, so don't complain." Sakura snapped as she slowly bent her head down towards Itachi's wrist.

Sasuke who looked about ready to kill, turned around, not wanting to watch anymore, in fear that he might do something that he would regret.

Sakura's lips met Itachi's wrist and she sipped a bit of his blood before pulling away. She licked her lips, getting rid of any blood that might be on it before looking back at Itachi, who was licking his wound. It instantly closed. Sakura looked at him in amazement. Wounds didn't heal that fast. Itachi smirked at her.

"Self inflicted wounds heal much quicker than others." He told her and she nodded.

"Is that it?"

"No, wait a moment." Itachi said to her and she nodded, wondering what was going to happen next.

Than her wrist started to burn. She looked down at it and saw it was turning red. She quickly looked at Itachi who held his right wrist up, showing that it was also red. She watched as a red and white fan appeared on her wrist, a I and U under it. In the middle of the fan was a large black S. She looked at Itachi's to see that it had a small white O on it, with S and H under it. In the middle of the O was a large black M. _**(I'm just going to use the symbol on the back of her outfit in the beginning of the series.)**_

"Now it's complete." Itachi told her as he stood, and held his hand out to her. She took it while looking at the symbol on her wrist.

"So why do I have this symbol on my wrist?"

"It's tell people that he is in your debt and on his it shows that you are the master."

"How?"

"The M on his wrist means that you are his master and the S on your wrist means that he is the slave." Sasuke answered her as he turned back around and she nodded.

"Right, now that, that's done, we need to make sure that nobody else knows about what happens. If this got back to Kami or the Devil, than boy would we be in some trouble." Angel told them and they nodded. They would probably all be killed.

"A little too late for that now, isn't it?" A deep, loud male voice said from behind the four. All heads snapped towards where the voice came from. The Angel's eyes widened as the two devils/demons eyes narrowed.

There stood a six foot man with eyes that were half onyx and half red and he had long raven hair. He wore black silk pants and no shirt for there were two black wings coming out from his back. There was also a white horn coming from the middle of his forehead. His name Fugaku Uchiha, the King of Hell. The Devil himself.

"Father." Itachi muttered, as he went to stand next to his brother, his hand on the hilt of the sword that hung on his left hip. Sasuke stood protectively in front of Sakura, his hand also on the hilt of his sword.

"Itachi." His father said, his voice dripping with venom. His eyes scanned the room and stopped on Angel.

Upon seeing this Itachi stepped in front of her, blocking his fathers view. His father's eyes flashed a full red for a moment before returning to normal.

"So you both like Angels do you? The Princes of Hell, taking a likening to Angels. This is not acceptable." Their father seethed, as the floor began to lightly shake.

"I don't care if you think it's acceptable or not, father. It's my life, I'll choose what to do and who to do it with." Sasuke told him, his eyes slowly turning red.

"You dare talk back to me, over some Angel whore?"

"Whore? I am most certainly not a whore for you information." Sakura said, poking her head over Sasuke's shoulder, with much difficulty.

"Ahh, so the little bitch reveals herself. Nice to finally meet you. How unfortunate that its going to be the last time." Their father said, taking a step closer to them. Sasuke's eyes were now fully blood red as he took a step forward also.

"You touch her, and I swear I'll fucking kill you." Sasuke growled, his instincts taking over. His chosen mate was being threatened and he was not going to stand for it.

"Threatening your own father, over an Angel, Sasuke? Didn't your mother teach you better?"

"I would threaten and kill anyone for her. As for my mother, she taught me everything I know, so I guess she taught me to protect those precious to me."

"She always was a bitch." His father told him and that was the last straw. Sasuke lunged at him.

Fugaku smirked as he avoided his son, and countered, smashing his fist into his back. Sasuke was sent straight to the wall, fortunately he somersaulted so his legs were in front. He bounced off the wall and flipped onto his feet. His father wasn't even turned towards him, he was slowly walking towards Sakura, who, being the brave angel she was, stood her ground. Fortunately Itachi was in front of her.

"You will not touch her, father." Itachi told him, his eyes also fully red.

"What? You have a soft spot for the Angel too?"

"She's given my brother more happiness than he has ever had, I will not let you take that away from him." Itachi told him sternly, as he got into a fighting stance.

"You will fight me over an angel as well? This is unacceptable. You two will be punished for treason." Fugaku snarled, barley containing his anger as the floor shook more.

"You can punish me all you want, father, it will not stop me from protecting her nor will it stop Sasuke from loving her." Itachi said to him.

"It will stop if I kill her."

"You will not get near her." Sasuke said as attacked his father from behind. His father whipped around and ducked in time to miss a fist in his face.

He countered and punched Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke winced and smashed his fist into his fathers head. It didn't do much damage. His father in response stabbed Sasuke in the stomach with his horn. Sasuke's eyes widened as blood splurged out of his mouth. His face contorted in pain as he slumped forward.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Sakura yelled as she tried to get to him, only to be held back by both Angel and Itachi.

"No, let me go! I need to help him!" She screamed at them, tears running down her face.

"You can't, Sakura-sama. Your…you know. It isn't safe. Stay back here with Angel. I'll help him, alright? If things get too out of hand, you need to get out of here. Return to Heaven, that's the only place your safe." Itachi told them, as he let go of Sakura. Angel tightened her grip on Sakura's arms and nodded.

"Don't let him die, please." Sakura told him, her eyes frozen on Sasuke. Itachi nodded to her and turned around.

After the shock of being stabbed vanished and pain replaced it, Sasuke took both of his hand and gripped his father's head with them. He pulled him back, taking the horn slowly out of his stomach and kicked his father in the face. His father fell back and Sasuke stumbled forward from the loss of contact. He placed his left hand on his wound and groaned when he placed too much pressure on it. Sasuke backed up away from his father slowly.

"You alright, brother?" Sasuke heard someone ask from behind him. He slightly turned his head to see Itachi.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" He growled at his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Go back by the girls. I'll deal with father."

"No! This is my fight. He insulted and threatened MY mate. I'm the one who has to defend her."

"With your last breath, right? And, what happens, little brother, when you die and she's all alone? Having to take care of the child that _you_ created?" Itachi asked him, his voice going very low as he said the child part. Sasuke glared at his brother and scowled, knowing he was right.

"Keep him busy for five minutes. Long enough so I can figure out where the hell to go. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, now go." Itachi told him as he took a step forward towards his father. Sasuke backed up, his eyes on his father, who was now standing up and glaring at him. When he was sure he was far enough away, he turned around to come face to face with a teary eyed Sakura.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked her and immediately regretted saying it when he saw her eyes narrow as she glared at him.

"What's wrong? You ask me what's wrong when there's a gapping hole in your stomach?" She yelled at him and he winced.

"Sorry, but now isn't the time to talk about that. We need to figure out a place to go." Sasuke said to her. He took a step forwards so he was right in front of her.

"I'll be fine, alright? Don't worry about me." He said to her softly as he wiped away the tears that had started to fall with his right thumb. She gave a stiff nod and he smirked before kissing her forehead.

"A place to go? On Earth? There is no safe place. Not with your father alive." Angel told him and he looked at her.

"I know, but aren't there sanctuaries for angels?"

"Yeah, for angels. Not demons or devils or whatever the hell you are."

"Well, there is one that I can probably get to take them in." Sakura muttered to Angel, whose eyes widened.

"Sakura, we can't take them there. That's the only one that has been kept a secret from them. Besides I don't think she'll like demons in her sanctuary. I don't even think they can go in a sanctuary for that matter."

"They can. I know they can. You just have to invite them in. And she will take them, I know she will." Sakura said to Angel who shook her head and sighed.

"And what happens if she don't? They'll be stuck."

"We'll be stuck because if there not allowed in than I'm not going in."

"Alright, Alright. We'll take them there. Get Itachi so we can transport." Angel told her with a sigh as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Sakura nodded and turned around, only to hit Sasuke's chest.

"I'll get him. You stay here." He told her as he turned around and walked towards Itachi and his father who had their swords locked together, creating an X. Itachi had a long cut going across his stomach and the back of his head was smashed open from hitting the wall when his father had punch him. He also had other minor cuts and bruise on his face and arms.

The only wound his father had was four shallow cuts on his left cheek where Itachi's claws had grazed him. Sasuke sighed as he took his hand off his wound. He took a deep breath before disappearing, only to reappear behind his father. In one quick motion he slid his claws over the back of his father's head.

Fugaku roared in pain and with raw strength, pushed Itachi back, and swung behind him with his sword, only to hit nothing. Sasuke had disappeared once more, reappearing behind his father as he turned. He gave him a hard kick in his back, making him shoot forward and hit the wall, head first.

"Let's go." Itachi said from behind Sasuke, who nodded. The two backed up as fast as they could without falling and taking their eyes off there father. When they reached Angel and Sakura, they quickly turned around to face them.

"Take our hands." Sakura told them and they complied. Sasuke held Sakura's left hand in his right, Itachi held his left, Itachi held Angel's right hand in his left and Angel had Sakura's right hand in her left.

"Ready? Alright close your eyes." The two did as was told and closed their eyes. They heard their father yell in fury and where about to let go of the girls hands, when they gripped their hands tighter.

"Don't let go." Sakura said to them and they nodded, their eyes still closed.

"Alright, you can open you eyes." Angel told them and they did. They stood twenty yards from a large white castle shaped building. There was a large flight of stone stairs leading into the building. A forest surrounded them.

"Alright, you guys stay here and me and Sakura will go inside to tell the owner of the sanctuary to allow you guys to come in."

"You go, I'll stay out here with them." Sakura told Angel, who was about to protest, when she saw Sakura's glare.

"Fine. I'll be right back." She said as she began to climb the stairs.

Sakura turned around to face the two Uchihas. She looked at Sasuke, than at Itachi, her eyes scanning their bodies, as she calculated how serious there wounds were.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, not at all pleased that she was looking his brother over.

"I'm trying to figure out the seriousness of your wounds." She told him and he nodded, "Itachi that cut across your stomach is deep. It goes half way threw your body. And from what I saw the one on the back of your head isn't deep but wide. I have a feeling that you skull is once again cracked. Not as bad as last time though. And Sasuke, I'm sure you already know that, that hole in your stomach is fatal. To tell you the truth I'm surprised both of you are still standing."

Sasuke snorted, "I'm a demon, and the son of the devil, it takes a lot more than this to put me down." Itachi nodded in agreement.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Men.' _

"Alright, but I don't know how were going to get those treated. Angels can't heal demons. Your just going to have to let it heal on it's own."

"We'll be fine. It'll only take a few days." Sasuke told her and she nodded.

"Sakura Haruno." A angry female voice from behind her said. She turned around to see her a blonde haired, bronze eyed woman.

"Tsunade-sensei." Sakura greeted nervously.

"First of all Sakura, no sensei, second care to tell me why there are demons in front of my house?"

"Can we talk about it in inside?" Sakura asked with a nervous smile.

Tsunade looked over Itachi and Sasuke carefully.

"They're the devils sons."

"Yeah."

"And you want me to allow them to stay here?"

"Hehe….yeah."

"You have some explaining to do." Tsunade said with a sigh, still eyeing the two.

"Thanks Tsunade."

"They better behave."

"They will. Don't worry." Sakura reassured her as they began to climb the stairs.

"So, care to tell me, what you have been up to these passed few months I haven't heard from you?"

"A lot."

"I see and what exactly does a lot mean?"

"Can I tell you when we get inside? I'm actually pretty tired." Sakura asked her and she nodded.

"Sure. So, you two," Itachi and Sasuke both looked at her, "What are you doing associating yourself with angels? I'm sure daddy wouldn't approve."

Sasuke eyes narrowed as they once again tinted red. Itachi put a hand on his shoulder to tell him to relax.

"He doesn't." Sakura told her and Tsunade looked at her.

"How do you know that?"

"We had a run in with him just a few minutes ago. That's how they got those wounds."

"What?"

"He wasn't happy at all." Sakura said to her.

"And he attacked his sons…why? I thought he'd kill you first."

"He was ready to."

"And what stopped him?"

"Them." Sakura said pointing to Sasuke and Itachi.

"And why would they go against their father to save you?" Tsunade asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Sakura.

"Because she's my mate."

"And I am in her debt." The two said as they spoke up.

"Mate? Debt? Sakura what the hell have you been doing?" Tsunade yelled as they reached the doors to the building.

"I told you, a lot."

"No doubt. Now go sit in the living room while I go to the kitchen and get some tea and food." Tsunade said as they entered the castle.

They were in a large room with stairs going up to the other floors in front of them and a door on each side of the room. Sakura nodded to her and walked towards the right with Sasuke and Itachi behind her. The living room was also very large, having four leather couches in a square, with a medium sized white marble coffee table in the middle. There were two fireplaces, one on the right wall and one on the left.

The minute they entered the living room they heard voices and saw people sitting on the couches. There were three girls including Angel and three boys.

The first male stood at six foot three with spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes. Three whisker like scars were on each of his cheek.

The second male stood at six foot one with long dark brown hair, and white eyes.

The third male stood at six foot with dark brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and brown eyes.

The first female was five foot six with dark blue hair and lavender eyes.

The second female was at five foot six with brown hair that was put up in two buns and hazel eyes.

The last female was five foot five with blonde hair that was put up in a pony tail and bright blue eyes.

"Sakura." Angel said as she saw her, causing all talking to stop and everyone to look at the three. Itachi's, Sasuke's and the boys eyes widened as they saw each other.

"YOU!!!" The boys all screamed at each other while the girls looked at them in confusion.

_**(A/N: end of chapter 2. Haha the same cliffy as the first chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed. I hope you continue to. Until next time. **_

_**BloosyFang92) **_


End file.
